


Jump the Gun

by Mazarine (A_Mazarine)



Series: Jump The Gun [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Play, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Dom!Hanzo - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edging, Humiliation, Light breathplay, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Penises, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shower Sex, Showers, Sub!McCree - Freeform, Teasing, chastity devices, face fucking, sub!jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mazarine/pseuds/Mazarine
Summary: McCree didn’t realize a cock cage would affect him this much.





	Jump the Gun

McCree prided himself on being an indulgent partner in bed; he was more than happy to devote himself to any needs or _special requests_ his partner might have. For the first time in his life, he was beginning to wonder if he had perhaps been too accommodating as he palmed at the body-warmed rings of metal currently covering his cock in an intricate and unyielding prison.

It had been just over a week since Hanzo had approached him with a wicked sparkle in his dark eyes and a steel cock cage in his hand. McCree liked the danger of that look, the sharp edge that promised a daunting challenge and an incredible reward if he could follow through. There was no doubt that Hanzo knew exactly what that look did to him. The hand job that had followed before Hanzo got his dick soft enough to fit into the cage was just a bonus to the thrill of his predatory gaze.

Thinking about that night was enough to get his dick struggling to harden within its cage, pink flesh bulging obscenely between steel bars. After a week of no orgasms mixed with Hanzo’s lustful stares and discreet gropes, he was about out of his mind with desperation. He was prepared to do whatever he had to tonight to get the cage off and get some goddamn _relief._

McCree took a moment to catch his breath, struggling to think past the godawful throbbing between his legs that was absolutely dominating his attention. After a pause, he continued preparing their shared room for what would hopefully be a relaxing (and fulfilling) night for them both. He set a stick of Hanzo’s favorite incense to smoke on the windowsill, carefully placed in its holder between his collection of cacti, then busied himself changing their sheets and folding the laundry. It was enough of a distraction to take the edge off his desperation for now. Hanzo would be back from a late-night training exercise any minute now, and maybe if he was especially pleased…

Again, McCree palmed and futilely attempted to rearrange the constricting cage around his cock and balls, swallowing hard around nothing and trying so hard not to think about how hot and bothered he was getting from playing good submissive just for the _chance_ at pleasing Hanzo and the _chance_ at getting to come tonight.

He spent a few more minutes tidying up around the room, making sure everything was absolutely perfect when he heard the soft whoosh of the door sliding open behind him, followed by the warm, amused chuckle of his lover. McCree turned to greet him, but he was stopped by a single raised hand.

“I can see you’ve been working very _hard_ today, Jesse,” Hanzo said, with a pointed look south where McCree’s cock had resumed trying to break free with hardness alone. “But first, I need a shower. You may as well join me and assist me. Go start the shower,” he ordered, and began stripping himself. McCree longed to help, longed to lick the sweat from his skin and touch all those smooth muscles that were slowly being revealed, but a moment’s delay to watch Hanzo and a raised brow from the other man were enough to spur him into action.

McCree made sure the water was more hot than warm, perfect to soothe the archer’s muscles after a long bout of training and made sure his shampoo and conditioner were in easy reach. He didn’t hear Hanzo enter the bathroom behind him, but he did feel the grope as his ass was squeezed and rolled under calloused fingers and instinctively arched back into the touch. Hanzo just laughed under his breath again and swatted lightly at his rump.

“If I had known the cage would make you this agreeable, I would have offered it to you months ago.” Shit, they hadn’t even been in a relationship that long ago. Just how long had Hanzo been fantasizing about this? He bit his lip to keep from giving away any noise and focused on the cascade of water in front of him.

Hanzo stepped into the spray and McCree followed, pressing up along his back. A pleased, deep rumble escaped from Hanzo’s chest as he let the water warm and soothe his tired body, closing his eyes as he deeply inhaled the steam. They only stood like that for a minute or two before Jesse’s good flesh hand began to itch and he slowly worked it around to Hanzo’s front, sliding across the wet skin of his hip to reach for the other man’s unbridled cock.

A vice like grip clamped around his wrist. “Jesse.” Hanzo’s tone was scolding. “I want to shower. You haven’t earned the right to touch my cock yet, let alone yours.” McCree whined, just slightly, just barely louder than the sound of water hitting tile.

“If you want to earn that right, you can start by washing my hair. Don’t get it caught in your prosthetic and don’t get soap in my eyes or it’ll be a year before you get to touch your dick again.” McCree pressed his face against Hanzo’s shoulder and nodded, taking a moment to compose himself before reaching for Hanzo’s shampoo – a very expensive and ergonomically shaped bottle, scented like tea tree and mint – and began to work the hair product into a lather. He massaged it across Hanzo’s scalp and down the slick locks of hair, coating everything evenly and gently while Hanzo enjoyed the attention, groaning, humming, and sighing at the gentle rubs of his scalp.

Occasionally he leaned back and pressed against Jesse, the smooth, water-warmed skin of his ass trapping him between the cold tile at his back and the treacherously soft skin, perfectly placed to tease his cock through the gaps, in front of him. By the grace of some god, he managed to get through shampooing and rinsing Hanzo’s hair without incident, though his frustration was quickly beginning to grow again.

“Darling,” the endearment slipped out of McCree’s mouth before he could stop it, half begging, half praising. Hanzo stilled in front of him.

“Yes?”

“I… I love you.” Hanzo didn’t bother to smother the little laugh that escaped at the plea-turned-admission.

“And I, you. Now be a dear, and don’t forget the conditioner.”

McCree groaned and followed as instructed, repeating the process with the corresponding conditioner. It wasn’t entirely a chore; he loved Hanzo’s hair. He loved the silky-smooth feel of it, the way it caught the light and shimmered in the sun. Even the gray hairs at his temples looked more like spun silver than any sort of blemish.

Finally, as McCree finished massaging Hanzo’s scalp and rinsing any remaining soap from his hair, Hanzo hummed and nodded. He turned around to face McCree, his broad shoulders blocking most of the shower’s spray, and put a hand on each shoulder, firmly pressing down. He needed no further encouragement and dropped to his knees, face to face with his lover’s half-erect cock.

“I think you know what to do from here.”

He sure did. McCree smiled and leaned in, Hanzo’s body shielding his face from most of the spray and kissed the tip before taking Hanzo into his mouth, relaxing his jaw to sink down as far as he possibly could immediately. There was no need to worry about drool or mess in here, giving McCree license to be as filthy as he wanted. He felt the sharp bite of Hanzo’s nails against his scalp as his strong fingers wove through his hair, settling on two firm handfuls pulled tightly from his scalp.

He suckled and hummed, working Hanzo to full hardness within his mouth in a few short minutes, skillfully twisting and rolling his tongue against the underside of the shaft. Each noise of appreciation above him only spurred him further. When he was satisfied that he had Hanzo’s full attention, McCree began to bob and rock back and forth, sucking harder each time he pulled away, only to relax and bottom out each time he pushed in. Hanzo yanked on his hair every time he pulled too far away, hurrying him back onto his dick.

McCree sucked and worked like he never had before, imagining every sensation as though they could be transferred to his own cock. He felt impossibly hard and could only imagine how obscene, how tortured his dick looked, hard but unable to expand any further, valleys and hills of red flesh beginning for attention and freedom but cruelly restrained, not just by steel, but by the will of the man in front of him. He moaned as he imagined how good it would feel when he finally, _finally_ got to come, what that relief would be like, what that pleasure would feel like-

McCree was yanked – literally – out of his thoughts when a hand pulled sharply on his hair, craning his head back to stare up at Hanzo, chest heaving, covered in water droplets. His pupils were wide, taking in the sight of McCree debased and on his knees, dick locked away and devoted to serving. He trembled to think he might be having an impact on the handsome man above him. Finally, Hanzo spoke, his voice as firm and strong as ever, unwavering in its intensity and demands.  

“Someone’s certainly eager tonight. Unfortunately, I am not so eager to jump the gun.” The steel tip of one prosthetic foot pressed up sharply against McCree’s balls and he whined, grinding into the pressure just to feel anything against his tortured meat.

“Unlike some others, I value patience. I value the delayed gratification, so that release will be so much sweeter in the end. If you are unable to take your time to enjoy the moment, I will do so for both of us.” Hanzo tightened his grip on McCree’s hair, the tension pulling harshly at his scalp and bringing tears to prickle at the corners of his eyes. McCree left his mouth open.

Hanzo held his head firmly in place as he slowly worked his dick back in, opting to pushing his way to the back of McCree’s throat until the full length was settled inside. Then, he held it there, apparently relishing in the way McCree’s throat and tongue spasmed around him. McCree couldn’t pull off, couldn’t get air or twist and work his mouth. His only option was to stay still and take it, even as his eyes stung and his lungs burned.

After thoroughly enjoying the moment, Hanzo pulled out again, just as slow, but thankfully allowing McCree the chance to catch his breath again. The respite didn’t last long and soon Hanzo was snapping his hips forward once again, driving his cock in and out of McCree’s mouth in long, evenly paced strokes. McCree stayed focused entirely on the hard cock using his mouth without regards for the rest of him. Right now, it was his job to stay open and warm for Hanzo’s cock, and he was damn determined to excel. The hot weight on his tongue was intoxicating, the faint tang of salt and musk filling his nose and mouth with everything Hanzo.

So enraptured by his lover, McCree realized with a jolt to his loins that he hadn’t thought of his own need in seemingly forever. It ached with a renewed vigor now that he had remembered its existence, but he instinctively knew better than to try and touch himself now, with Hanzo watching and servicing himself with McCree’s mouth. He closed his eyes and let himself slow, caught up in the moment, ready to experience nothing else for all of eternity if that’s what Hanzo wanted, ready to leave his own cock throbbing and neglected.

He barely registered when Hanzo’s rhythm began to speed up, chasing orgasm. Hands pulled up sharply on his hair as his face was pressed tight against Hanzo’s skin. His eyes snapped open, unfocused but quickly finding Hanzo’s face, just in time to see the other man shudder and let out a spine-melting groan as he shot his load deep down McCree’s throat.

Hanzo pulled out, a single string of saliva connecting the pair briefly before it snapped. McCree leaned back, resting his shoulders against he cold tile behind him. They both were panting and tired, drinking in the flushed skin and glorious lines and curves of the other in the afterglow. Eventually, Hanzo seemed to regain his breath and straightened, while McCree, without the distraction of Hanzo’s cock, was suddenly fully reminded of the throbbing need of his own locked-up cock, forgotten by both of them in the heat of the moment, now filled with a desperation for friction and attention that bordered on pain. McCree swallowed nervously and looked up.

“Darling, honey bee… You think tonight, maybe I could… you know?”

“Hmm,” Hanzo responded neutrally and tightened his lips as he thought over McCree’s plight. Once again, he brought the unyielding tip of his foot up to play with McCree’s balls, alternating between harshly pressing on each of them, testing their yield and enjoying the noises McCree swallowed away. He put his foot back down, apparently having settled on a judgement, and stepped out of the shower, drying his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist.

“There is always tomorrow, I think.” He left the bathroom.

McCree groaned in defeat and something else as the casual denial caused his cock to spasm. He reached up and turned the water to its coldest setting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full length word porn I’ve written, and definitely the first I’ve published on tumblr and ao3! Please let me know what you thought. My asks are also open if you want to contact me that way!
> 
> [Mazarine on Tumblr!](https://mazarine-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
